


Not The Gavotte

by FaceofMer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/FaceofMer
Summary: Aziraphale offers to show Crowley some of what he learned at discreet gentleman's clubs in the late 1800s.





	Not The Gavotte

Crowley and Aziraphale were in the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop. Two empty wine bottles stood sentinel by the doorway. Crowley had found his way into Aziraphale’s lap, thrilling at being able to touch, reveling in the angel’s hand cupping the back of his neck and the way his tongue hungrily plundered his mouth. As if Crowley was the best thing that he’d tasted in all these centuries.

Aziraphale’s other hand squeezed Crowley’s hip. He broke the kiss, tilting to rest his forehead against Crowley’s, breathing heavily. The way his thumb slipped beneath Crowley’s waistband to rub against his skin made the demon dizzy.

Crowley frowned at a dawning realization. “Hang on,” he said, sitting back and studying Aziraphale’s face. “You’ve done this sort of thing before, haven’t you?”

“Ah,” Aziraphale looked away. Crowley waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. “Well… yes,” he said.

Crowley blinked. “You mean you… cavorted?”

Aziraphale bit his lip, cheeks coloring, still not looking at Crowley as he nodded.

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek and drew his gaze back. He wasn’t upset. After all, they’d both got up to a lot in six thousand years. But he was surprised. That seemed like something completely out of bounds, even for an angel like Aziraphale.

“Why?” he asked.

Aziraphale glanced at his eyes, then leaned his head against Crowley’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. “They were lonely,” he muttered into Crowley’s shirt.

Crowley’s heart ached. He gently ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, again waiting for him to continue, if he wished.

Aziraphale sighed. “It was mostly in the late 1800s. I spent quite a lot of time at a discreet gentleman’s club. I started going because they had an amazing cream tea. I knew what sort of place it was, of course, but you know that’s never bothered me. Humans are amazingly good at making other humans feel bad about their natures.”

“Yes,” agreed Crowley, gently rubbing the back of Aziraphale’s neck, feeling him relax further into his arms.

“Well, at any rate, I spent enough time there that I learned the gavotte, and I got to know many of the other members, and, as I said, some of them were so desperately lonely… I suppose I saw it as an act of kindness.”

“I’m sure it was,” said Crowley. He tipped Aziraphale’s chin up and kissed him soundly. 

Aziraphale smiled into the kiss. He leaned back in the chair, cupping Crowley’s hips again. “I could teach you. The gavotte, or… the other things I learned.”

Crowley looked at him. “I must admit I’m more curious about the other things at the moment.”

Aziraphale leaned forward and kissed him again. “I do have a bed,” he murmured against Crowley’s lips.

Crowley shivered.

Aziraphale got to his feet, setting Crowley down and taking his hand. Crowley felt an uncharacteristic spike of anxiety as Aziraphale led the way deeper into the bookshop and up a narrow staircase. What if he did this wrong? Sure, he’d done a temptation a time or two, but this? This was something entirely different.

The bedchamber had its share of bookshelves, with a small stack on the end table next to the lamp and an electric kettle occupying another corner. The fading light of day filtered in from a high window, illuminating soft bedsheets

“When I did this before, it was with men,” said Aziraphale, facing Crowley and shrugging out of his suit coat.

“I’m sure I can muster up the right equipment,” said Crowley, reaching out and tugging Aziraphale’s tartan tie loose.

“I know _I_ can,” said Aziraphale, pulling him into another kiss.

They undressed each other quietly, tenderly, sipping kisses as hands slid along bared skin. Crowley felt himself stir and fill, biting back a moan as Aziraphale’s hand stroked his cock. It was a miracle humans got anything done with just how good that felt.

Somehow, Crowley found himself flat on his back in the middle of the bed, Aziraphale straddling his hips, kissing him deeply as he stroked them together. Crowley’s hands skidded down Aziraphale’s back, remembering the angel’s wings.

“Do you want to see them?” asked Aziraphale softly, kissing the corner of Crowley’s mouth.

Crowley nodded, for once not entirely trusting himself to speak.

Aziraphale smiled beatifically at him, wings suddenly folding out, mindful of the small space and arching over them. The last rays of daylight caught the edges of his feathers, bathing the angel in gold.

“You are beautiful,” whispered Crowley. Perhaps it was worship; if so, he felt he could hardly be faulted.

“As are you,” answered Aziraphale. The sunlight faded and a street light came on somewhere nearby. Aziraphale leaned down to kiss Crowley again, hiding his wings with the movement.

Crowley sighed, running his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale took them both in hand once again. Crowley swallowed his moan, instinctively moving his hips. Perhaps it wasn’t the gavotte, but this was still a dance, of sorts. His hands settled on the small of Aziraphale’s back, feeling muscles moving underneath the skin.

Aziraphale kissed him again, at the same time twisting his wrist just so. Crowley jerked at the touch, Aziraphale’s hand expertly following the movement. Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but only another low moan came out. He found himself relaxing, surrendering to the angel’s touch, his body tightening in unexpected ways.

“Come,” whispered Aziraphale. A request, an order, and permission, all at once.

Crowley’s world shattered and he cried out. It felt a bit like being discorporated, only pleasurable, as if he were flying to pieces, only being held together by the angel’s touch. 

Slowly, Aziraphale’s gentle kiss brought him back to himself. Crowley gradually opened his eyes, finding Aziraphale looking at him with a tenderness he hadn’t seen since before he’d fallen. “Aziraphale,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

“I know,” murmured the angel.

Crowley shifted and suddenly realized his wings were out. He quickly pulled them back, only to send the stack of books clattering to the floor. 

“Shit,” he muttered, starting to sit up.

“It’s fine,” said Aziraphale, carefully running his fingers through the dark feathers.

Crowley flopped back, moaning softly. “Oh, that feels good.”

Aziraphale chuckled as he worked. “Wings aren’t generally a hazard of human lovers. But I suppose it’s only a natural response.”

Crowley tried to think of a snarky reply but his mind was feeling rather mushy. A nap was sounding like a fantastic idea. “Are you… is there anything…?” he asked. After all, it would only be fair to reciprocate.

Aziraphale released his wing, letting Crowley hide them again. He leaned down and kissed him. “Your pleasure is mine,” he said softly, shifting to the side and settling against Crowley’s chest.

Crowley wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of Aziraphale’s head. There was something perfect in this moment, the night settling around them like a blanket. Aziraphale’s hand lay in the center of Crowley’s chest, as if guarding his heart.

Outside, the world continued on much as it had for the last six thousand years. The cars and people passing by the high window had no idea what the pair inside had done for them, but, perhaps, they found themselves feeling just a little more peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished good omens today and, well, here we are. Much thanks to Meansgirlwrites and Beltainefaerie for reading it over.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
